<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You know he likes you, right?" by A_Butter_Churner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825433">"You know he likes you, right?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner'>A_Butter_Churner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Confessions, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gavroche knows everything, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Courfeyrac, Swearing, accidental confessions, this is literally just an entire fic of 'Ferre being a dork, we still love him tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 51. Combeferre babysits Gavroche. Having no filter, Gavroche spills the beans about Courfeyrac being head over heels for him. Combeferre freezes as he processes this information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre &amp; Gavroche Thénardier, Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac &amp; Gavroche Thénardier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "You know he likes you, right?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/gifts">Get_below_my_line_of_vision</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this from a prompt by Get_below_my_line_of_vision, so thanks to her for being so fucking amazing! Ilysm!</p><p>There is a SERIOUS dearth of Gavroche content in the Les Mis fandom, and since Gav is my favorite character I take personal offense. So, here's me giving Gavroche the appreciation he DESERVES.</p><p>As always, don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment. They make me so happy, y'all have no clue!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>You have (35) missed calls</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre looked down at his phone quizzically. Who would be calling him <em>that </em>many times? It was probably spam, since all of his friends knew he didn't get off work until 5:00. He swiped away the notification and boarded the bus to head home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Riiiiiing, riiiiiiiing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again?</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre pulled out his phone to see the blaring message at the top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ya Boi Courf is calling you</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre chuckled at the contact in his phone, put in by none other than Courf himself, and pressed 'Accept'.</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac’s voice immediately erupted through the phone like a geyser. “‘Ferre! Finally. Why haven’t you been picking up my calls? I called like 30 times!”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre grinned. “It was thirty-<em>five</em> times actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even worse!”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre let out a laugh at that. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know <em>you</em> were calling me! I assumed it was spam because you guys all know that I don’t get off work until… five minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Courfeyrac groan on the other line. “Shit! I’m so sorry ‘Ferre! I completely forgot, ugh. I’m horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay. I had my phone on silent anyway. What did you need?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a bit of a pause before Courfeyrac spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how I babysit and tutor ‘Ponine’s brother after I finish up at the daycare?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre had to think for a minute. “Yeah, Gavroche right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! He’s a great kid, super fun, I love him to death but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac sighed. “Ep needs me to look after him today while she gets Azelma situated in their temporary apartment, since their parents have been—it’s not my place to say. Anyway, she can’t stay with Gav today so she asked me to watch him but… I have a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Wow. Okay.</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre swallowed quietly, processing this information. It’s fine, Courfeyrac is allowed to go on dates. Even if those dates are with people other than him. It’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, okay. What do you need me to do?” he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you maybe watch Gavroche tonight? I’ll send you the address and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre bit his lip. “Uh, I don’t know, Courf. I just got off work and I’m pretty beat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know and I’m <em>really</em> sorry, but I’ve been planning this forever and ‘Ponine just called me this morning and I know you’re really tired so I’ll tell Gavroche to go easy on you and I only called you because you are just so amazing and everyone else would tell me to fuck off so <em>please</em> can you do this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do it. Enjoy your date.”</p><p> </p><p>The bespectacled man ended the call with a sigh and the usual ‘love you’, along with a brief sense of envy for the person Courf would be taking out to dinner tonight.</p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t matter. As long as Courf was happy, he’d be happy too. Or at least he’d try.</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre checked his phone for the address Courfeyrac sent him and got off the bus, waving to the bus driver.</p><p> </p><p>The house was right there, although it couldn’t really be called a house. It was more like a run-down shack. Okay, maybe not a shack, but it definitely looked worn and beaten up.</p><p> </p><p>He tentatively knocked on the rotting wooden door, careful to avoid getting a splinter. The door creaked open almost instantly, leaving Combeferre face-to-face with a scrappy young boy, maybe 12 years old, with sandy brown hair and a lopsided smirk. Fire danced in his dark eyes and played across his soft freckles. This must be Gavroche.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” the boy started in a voice not unlike what Combeferre imagined a raccoon would sound like if raccoons could talk. “You’re Combeferre?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre raised an eyebrow questioningly. “You know who I am?”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche nodded. “Courf talks about you a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean <em>a lot.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre couldn’t hide the blush that came to his cheeks then, eliciting a smirk from Gavroche.</p><p> </p><p>The two headed inside the house, the younger boy plopping himself down on the floor cross-legged. Combeferre did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Courfeyrac anyway? My sister said he’d be coming today.” The boy inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre bit his lip, trying not to snap. It wasn’t Gavroche’s fault. It wasn’t Courf’s fault either. Just ‘Ferre and his feelings. “He’s… he went out tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche’s eyes widened. “Like on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre frowned. “Yeah.” He breathed, far more wistfully than he would’ve liked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre turned around quickly to face Gavroche whose brow was furrowed in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche continued. “Why would Courfeyrac go on a date with someone if he likes you? I mean, if I like this girl, I’m not gonna ask someone else on a date. That’s just stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Combeferre’s turn to act surprised. Courfeyrac <em>liked him?</em> <em>Courfeyrac <strong>liked </strong>him???</em></p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Combeferre murmured quietly, aware of the fact that his voice had gone up about three octaves.</p><p> </p><p>The boy in front of him cocked his head to the side. “Why would Courf go on a date with someone else if he likes you?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight pause as Combeferre tried to digest this information.</p><p> </p><p>“You know he likes you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche’s voice seemed so far away, drowned out by the sudden euphoria that rushed to his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“He likes me? Has he told you so himself?” Combeferre pressed eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche snorted. “Um, <em>yeah.</em> Only like, every single time he’s over here. It’s actually very entertaining.  He pines very loudly. Once the neighbors came over here begging him to stop. They were like, ‘Romeo please. The walls in this place are paper thin and we don’t want hear about your lonely soul for the millionth time. Just ask the boy out!’”</p><p> </p><p>Wow. Okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like him back?” Gavroche leaned in conspiratorially.</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre leaned in as well. “Yes, I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche groaned. “Ugh.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy then stood up and cleared his throat, only to begin speaking in a mock British accent. “Ahem. Then, my good fellow, let me quote the wisdom of my dear eldest sister Eponine: ‘GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, YA DUMBASS’”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre let out a laugh at that. Gavroche cracked a toothy grin as well.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of twelve year old knows that kind of language?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met my sister?” Gavroche deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point.”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Gavroche asked, shifting closer to ‘Ferre, “when’ll you ask Courf out?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre shrugged. “I’m not sure. The matter still stands that he’s on a date tonight. Although secretly, I hope it goes badly.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche let out another snort. “I <em>un-</em>secretly hope it <em>sucks.</em> I want him to be happy. And he’s always happy when he’s talking about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre smiled at the boy who appeared so youthful and brimming with mirth, but who was genuinely kind and loving. Even if he lacks a filter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Gavroche?” Combeferre started, wanting to ask the question that’s been on his mind for awhile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” The boy looked up at him. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your sister doing right now? Is there anything going on at home?”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche bit his lip apprehensively before exhaling. “Our parents… aren’t great. They’ve been fighting a lot recently, and we have to deal with the fallout. They were never kind to us, but we’ve always been able to deal with it. Now though, Dad is threatening <em>us</em> a lot more and Mom isn’t defending us. They aren’t empty threats either. Azelma has a really bad scar from a burn she got last week. ‘Ponine is 21 now, so she’s been renting out an apartment for us to stay in. Today is ‘Zelma’s moving day. I… I can’t live in the apartment. Eponine doesn’t make enough money to support all three of us, and I know how to take care of myself. Mostly. So Courf comes in and watches me while my parents aren’t here. For all my parents know, he’s just a babysitter. They don’t know that he knows what’s going on. They don’t know that we’re trying to make Courf my legal guardian.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre pulled Gavroche close to him, carding his fingers through the younger boy’s hair. “I’m so sorry, Gav. I… I wish I could help…”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche looked up at him. “You <em>can </em>help. You’re a respected doctor! If Courf and you get together, then it’ll be easier for you to adopt me because they’ll see that you guys are responsible! And you can help take care of Azelma. I think her scar is infected.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre smiled into the younger boy’s hair. “I will. I promise I’ll do anything I can to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche smiled up at Combeferre. “Thanks ‘Ferre. Can I call you ‘Ferre? Courf does.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre nodded. “Of course. You are one special kid Gavroche.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavroche grinned. “Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a bit of a silence before the gamin spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Was I <em>not</em> supposed to tell you that Courf likes you? Ohhhh that explains the face you made. You should’ve seen yourself! You looked kinda like an owl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Do you know what you do to me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two-shot, anyone? Yeah I'm not going to be able to continue this lmao</p><p>Toss me a kudos or comment, will ya? Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You know, you never told me how it went.” Combeferre said nonchalantly, taking Courf’s coffee to him with care, laying the pot and cup down on the ottoman.</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac had knocked on his and Enjolras’s door last night after Eponine had returned to look after Gavroche. He was completely wasted and stumbling, so something must have gone wrong that night, but it was late and Combeferre didn’t want to press matters. Instead, the bespectacled man tucked the man he loved into bed with a ghost of a kiss on his forehead (something untraceable) and let him be. Now though, that Courfeyrac was awake (albeit hungover), Combeferre intended to ask some questions.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fine.” Courfeyrac snapped uncharacteristically, ice curling in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre tentatively clasped his friend’s hand in his own and replied. “You came into my apartment about to fall over, unable to see not even two feet in front of you. How is that fine?”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac snatched his hand away. “Would you just drop it? The date was fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre frowned, concerned. Courfeyrac only acted so flighty when something was really, wrong. Of course, there was the whole thing that Gavroche told him about Courfeyrac liking him, but Combeferre had talked himself out of believing that. He couldn’t get his hopes up unless he heard it from Courf first.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Combeferre said softly, handing Courfeyrac his coffee cup.</p><p> </p><p>A muffled sob escaped Courf’s lips causing Combeferre’s head to jerk up. “Courf?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I… I should go.” Courfeyrac was mumbling.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Combeferre cried, reaching out to the man who was already putting on his coat. “I was only… it’s okay. You can stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac collapsed back on the couch with a strangled cry, head buried in his hands. Combeferre had never seen his best friend so distraught. The doctor knelt down beside him and wrapped his arms around him hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Courf leaned into the touch mumbling: “I’m so horrible, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Angry tears pricked at the back of Combeferre’s eyes as he steeled himself. “What do you have to be sorry for? Nothing happened that was your fault.” He whispered insistently.</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac looked up at him, jade green and gold flecks glimmering in those lovely hazel eyes, the ones that Combeferre had fallen in love with over and over again. “Why are you so kind to me, ‘Ferre? I don’t deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre caressed his friend’s cheeks. “You deserve the <em>world</em>, Courf. You deserve everything I can give you.”</p><p> </p><p>A guttural sob escaped Courf’s lips. “I don’t, I don’t. I <em>really </em>don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre was crying too now. He couldn’t bear to see the one he loved in such <em>pain.</em> “You do! I love you, okay? And I will do <em>anything</em> to make you happy, to see you smile. Your smile is the most beautiful piece of artistry I’ve ever seen and your laugh is the most melodic music I’ve ever heard. I would give <em>anything</em> to experience those things again.”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac seemed about ready to combust. “Do you know what you’re saying? <em>Do you know what you do to me?”</em> he murmured quietly, but fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre’s eyes widened as he threaded his fingers into Courfeyrac’s chestnut locks. “I love you.” The bespectacled doctor whispered. “I love you so much, okay? I… <em>I </em>want to be the one you plan dates for in advance. <em>I </em>want to be the reason you call our friends to cancel plans because you’re going to take me somewhere. <em>I </em>want to be the person you call when you’re hurting, so I can ease the pain a bit with a… a hug or a kiss or an ‘I love you’. I want to be <em>yours</em>, Courf.”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac let out another mangled sob. “You… you want this with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The freckled man’s breath hitched before he spoke. “I love you too. Oh <em>god</em>, I’ve loved you for so long. I want you so bad, ‘Ferre. But… I’m not good enough. I don’t deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre pulled Courfeyrac further into his arms. “Who told you that? I think you’re <em>more</em> than deserving of whatever I can bring you.”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac bit his lip. “Um… can I tell you something? You have to keep it a secret. Even from Enjolras.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre frowned, but nodded tersely.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night… the date didn’t go so well. I planned it because the guy was cute, but… I just needed a distraction. There’s things going on with the Thenardiers, plus I can’t go two seconds without thinking about you, and I needed a break from it all. Well, it turns out I only liked the guy because he reminded me of you. And… he figured it out. He realized that my heart really wasn’t into it and… he just left after saying some pretty scathing things. And then I got wasted. God, I’m so pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre took his friend’s face in his hands and murmured, “Whatever that guy said, it isn’t true. You are beautiful and compassionate and I love <em>every inch</em> of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac cracked a tiny smile at that. “I love you too.” He whispered breathily.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre looked up at that. A blush stretched across Courfeyrac’s cheeks after the question left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor nodded, smiling giddily.</p><p> </p><p>Then Courfeyrac leaned in, hands on Combeferre’s face, and pressed a sweet kiss to Combeferre’s lips. ‘Ferre gasped a little, pulling Courf closer and sifting his fingers nimbly through Courf’s chestnut curls, tugging a little.</p><p> </p><p>When the two finally pulled apart, they were breathless and giddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, ‘Ferre.” Courf smiled. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Combeferre responded truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me again, ‘Ferre. Just so I know you’re real, and this isn’t a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre readily obliged with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Courfeyrac was happily sitting in Combeferre’s lap, playing with his newly dubbed boyfriend’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Combeferre started, “this probably wouldn’t have happened if not for Gavroche.”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac’s eyes shot up as wide as saucers. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre allowed himself a smirk. “Yeah, the little rascal might have let it slip that you liked me.”</p><p> </p><p>Courfeyrac slapped himself in the face. “I should’ve known. I thought I was safe there! No one else lets me pine.” Courf pouted with his hands across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre laughed at that. “Well, your pining is over now.”</p><p> </p><p>Courf smiled. “I’m so glad.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sweet silence before ‘Ferre spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Gavroche also told me about the home situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Courf nodded gravely. “Yeah, I figured. I’m <em>trying</em> so hard. I love the kid, I really do, but it’s taking way longer than I expected.”</p><p> </p><p>Combeferre then placed a chaste kiss to Courf’s cheek. “I want to help you, in any way I can. Gavoche deserves better than where he is right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks ‘Ferre.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them then sent each other a final silent message, the same message that they’ve been sending each other for a while now, just not in so many words: “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>